


The Bet

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Ninja Ship Party, Panties, Possession Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian should have known that making bets was a bad idea. He didn’t think he would lose this one though, considering how in control of himself he usually was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bet

Brian should have known that making bets was a bad idea. He didn’t think he would lose this one though, considering how in control of himself he usually was. 

Dan had bet that Brian would get annoyed and shout at Ross at least once within the first week of being a full time Grump. The older man laughed and took the bet, asking what punishment the loser faced. 

The punishment, Dan decided, was that the loser had to do whatever the winner wanted in the bedroom, unless they were really uncomfortable with it. That last part was added in when Dan saw the way Brian was looking at him, he knew some of the things Brian was into, and as much as he would like to try them he wasn’t ready. They had known each other for nearly ten years but had been dating for only one. It took Dan a long time to have sex with Brian, afraid because he had never done anything with a man before, but Brian was patient and never pushed him. Now they were exploring some of their kinks but Dan wasn’t ready to do anything to extreme. 

Brian didn’t think he was going to lose, he’d been around Ross during video shots and he wasn’t that bad. A week wasn’t that long anyway, so even if he did get a little annoying Brian had enough self-control to stay composed.

Six days passed with no incidents, Ross was clearly trying to irritate him, and Brian suspected Dan put him up to that but honestly it wasn’t that bad. Brian could make comments in his head and outwardly ignore Ross’s antics. Honestly, Brian liked being around Ross, went he wasn’t trying to irritate the older man he would be asking questions, a lot of them to do with theoretical physics which led to interesting conversations. 

The seventh day, the last day of the bet was when Brian snapped. He had a rough night and didn’t get much sleep, but he still went into work feeling cocky as he bragged to Dan about winning. He teased the older man, whispering about all the things he was going to do to him. Dan just rolled his eyes but he was beginning to get a bit worried. Ross said he had a plan, but that didn’t mean it would work. He should have known to never doubt Ross. 

Due to how tired Brian was he wasn’t on high alert and Ross could see this. It only took a couple of hours of persistent annoying behaviour for Brian to crack; yelling at Ross to leave him alone. Dan was in the room at the time, smirking and when Brian calmed down he felt shame and embarrassment rush over him. He apologized to Ross who in turn apologized to Brian for purposely being a dick before leaving. As he left Brian saw Dan slide twenty dollars in Ross’s back pocket.

“What was that you were saying about how you’re totally gonna win?” Dan cockily raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend, trying not to laugh as Brian glared at him. 

“You paid him, that does not count.” 

“There was no rule against it. I didn’t even know if it was going to work, you lasted a lot longer than I had hoped.” 

Brian would have thought about arguing more but knew he wouldn’t get anything out of it and his punishment would get worst. 

Word had gotten round the office about Dan and Brian’s bet, so everyone knew that Brian had lost. None of them knew what they bet but knowing the couple it was obvious that it would be something sexual. A few teasing comments were made at Brian’s expense but it wasn’t that bad. Brian had to record some episodes with Ross, who apologised beforehand, stating that he at least hoped that he wasn’t that bad to be around. 

As the day went on Brian became a little nervous, Dan left the office, whispering to Brian that he was going to get ‘supplies’. He had been gone for a while and since Brian was his ride, the older man had to wait. Most of the other Grumps had gone home, the only two remaining were Barry and Vernon, who weren’t really working, Barry looked like he was ready to jump on Vernon but was restraining himself due to Brian being there. 

“I’m with the car, I have your ‘punishment’ love you.” 

“On my way. Love you.” 

Brian said goodbye to the others; they were all over each other before he closed the door. It was good blackmail if they continued to bring up the bet, although Brian feared Arin and Ross were more likely to irk him about that and they didn’t really get embarrassed easily. Brian probably wouldn’t say anything anyway since he knew what it was like at the beginning of a relationship, actually even after being with Dan for a year they would still get like that a lot of the time. 

Dan wouldn’t tell Brian what he had gotten himself into. He was holding a little black bag and Brian was both intrigued and slightly terrified about the contents. They didn’t talk about it on the ride home since Brian knew he wasn’t going to get any information. Instead they both took to listening to the Rush album that was playing. Dan was also nervous, Brian could tell and it only made him more curious. 

When they had gotten to Brian’s house they were both clearly hesitant. Dan made the first move, giving Brian the small black bag and then telling him to change in the bathroom and meet him in the bedroom. Brian nodded, heading to the bathroom. It felt strange, normally he was in control and would be dominating Dan. He wasn’t sure he liked it but he would go along with it, even though he thought it was unfair since Dan paid Ross, he had lost the bet. 

Slowly opening the black bag and pulled out the contents, knowing what was inside as soon as he touched the silky fabric. Black and yellow striped panties. Brian had to admit he found it cute that Dan bought panties that matched his NSP outfit. He never imagined wearing underwear intended for females before, he also never thought he would like it either, but the material was soft and surprisingly comfortable. Everything that needed to be covered was covered, although the outline of his dick was visible. 

He felt so vulnerable as he walked to the bedroom in nothing but the panties, and he couldn’t necessarily say he liked the feeling, but he didn’t hate it either. He entered the room, where Dan was sitting on the bed, still fully dressed.

Dan’s eyes were immediately drawn to the black and yellow panties. When he had first thought about this it was more of a joke, however now that the image was in front of him he had to admit he was incredibly aroused. 

“Fuck, you look beautiful.”

Both men were blushing profusely and neither of them knew where to go from here. Dan couldn’t do anything but stare at the older man. The way the underwear clung to him in all the right places, defining his ass was enough to render Dan speechless. 

After what felt like hours Brian moved to sit next to Dan, planting a soft kiss on his lips. Confidence was returning but he was still unsure about how to feel about all this, the vulnerability, was this what Dan felt like? Brian wasn’t sure he enjoyed it, but he was willing to go along with it if it was what Dan wanted. 

“Bri, we don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.” 

Inwardly Brian cursed himself for being so transparent. Dan seemed to be the only person who could see the cracks in his façade and then break it completely. 

“I want to… I just don’t think I like not being in control.” 

Dan let out a small chuckle. 

“You really think I’m going to top? You are one hundred percent in control… Daddy.” 

Brian felt breathless. When they had brought it up a few months ago Dan had said he wasn’t that comfortable with indulging in Brian’s daddy kink. He still seemed a little weirded out by it but wasn’t repulsed by it. 

“Glad you still know your place.” Brian whispered in Dan’s ear before he began attacking Dan’s neck. He straddled his boyfriend, grinding down on him, feeling the roughness of Dan’s jeans through the panties thin material. A loud moan escaped Dan’s lips. Embarrassed he hid his face, nuzzling against Brian’s neck. He hadn’t expected to be that affected by his choice of clothing for Brian, in fact Dan had expected to find it funny and get back at Brian for all the stupid shit he’d made him do. It had been a while since he’d discovered a new kink, and honest he wasn’t going to complain. 

“You sound so beautiful.” Dan raised his hips at the praise. He was already so hard and they hadn’t even done that much yet. Just something about Brian being like this, yet still so dominant was almost unbearable. 

“Are you gonna cum in your pants for me baby?” Brian rolled his hips again, a low growl forming as he continued to grind against his boyfriend. Normally he had quite good stamina but he felt like he was going to ruin Dan’s gift. He didn’t think Dan would mind. 

“Please,” Dan whined. Brian could tell he was already close and usually he’d tease Dan but as he was in the same situation it wasn’t worth it. 

“Bri, I’m so close.” 

“Me to baby. Do you like seeing me like this? Like how no matter what you’re still my bitch?” Brian growled against Dan’s neck, biting and sucking at his skin, marking him, not caring that they had music videos to shoot, make up can cover them well enough. 

“Yes, fuck yes.” Dan loved this. Loved feeling as if he was Brian’s possession; his toy. 

At that thought Dan came, his body shuddering as he let out loud moans. A small dark patch could be seen on the front of his old, thin jeans, and it was clear that he wasn’t wearing boxers. The thought sent Brian into a frenzy, grinding on Dan rapidly, revelling in the whimpers Dan let out due to being sensitive. 

He was surprised that he came so quick, expecting to last longer. His nails scratched at Dan’s shirt covered back as he rode out his orgasm, knowing cum was seeping through the panties. Dan was shocked, he’d never seen Brian like this. 

They cleaned up, changing into their nightwear. Brian kind if wished he could keep the panties on but they were now sticky and uncomfortable. He and Dan cuddled in bed, Brian on Dan’s chest. Dan was always the big spoon and such when cuddling, Brian said it was because Dan was taller but Dan knew the real reason was because Brian loved cuddles. 

“Next time you’re wearing panties,” Brian commented, he’d been thinking about it since he came down from his high. Images of Dan in blue lacy panties filling his brain. 

“If it’ll make you cum like that, fuck I’d do anything.” 

“Uh, almost anything, we’d have to talk about it beforehand,” Dan corrected after seeing the smirk on Brian’s face. 

“Of course.” Brian kissed Dan, as if they were sealing a promise. Dan was becoming a lot more confident and the fact that he seemed more willing to do some of the things Brian had been longing to do made the older man happy, not that he minded Dan not wanted to do them but the fact that he was willing to try some out or at least discuss them in more detail meant that he was becoming more confident and comfortable and that’s all Brian really wanted.


End file.
